Whitecrossing
by Hawking a.k.a. Fruey
Summary: I can't say much without spoiling it... please read and find out though ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Okay people this is my first Weiss Kreutz fanfiction I don't know *Everything* about the   
show so if I mess up no killing me okay ^_^... I am planning one this being a yaoi fic in   
a later part okay?. but not right now... this will also be the first attempt of mine to   
make anything even remotely Yaoi so no killing me over that either.  
I don't own Weiss Kreutz *But boy if I did... ^_^* it would be in a dream... I hope this   
story doesn't offend anyone if it does I didn't mean too. Please enjoy it I did *Yes it's   
because I made it you have to appreciate you own work otherwise no one else will*  
***********************************************************************************  
  
White crossing: part one  
:A friend is a friend  
  
by:Hawking  
***********************************************************************************  
  
  
He stood trying to identify his surroundings it was all strange and unfamiliar to him, there  
were wires hanging from the ceiling and the windows had been long gone even the walls were   
broken in some spots  
  
Finally he recognized something, outside was a young boy with bright blonde hair and big   
cerulean eyes he was kicking a soccer ball around  
  
Yoiji felt himself laugh when the boy tried to bounce it off his head the way Ken did, he   
wasn't successful at all in fact he lost his balance and fell down only to get back up and   
try again  
  
Yoiji walked out of the ruined house and towards the boy he didn't make a sound and snuck up  
on the unsuspecting boy "Hi Omi" he said with a slight smirk  
  
Omi froze and turned around to face him, Omi stared at him strangely he looked Yoiji up and   
down then poke his arm  
  
"...Y..Yoiji-Kun i..it's really You ?" stuttered Omi before fainting, Yoiji caught him and   
wondered *What the hell is he talking about?*  
  
He picked up the boy and headed home, when he got there it was a shopping mall... *What is   
going on here?*  
  
He finally gave up and sat down on a bench with Omi beside him, *Come on kid you've gotta   
have a answer to this* he searched for his cigarette but they were nowhere to be found *Damn  
what else can go wrong?*  
  
After an hours wait he decided he needed to do something so he grabbed Omi's shoulders and   
gently shook him "Omi.. hey Omi wake up it's no time to take a nap" his voice was amazingly   
calm and cool considering his situation  
  
He soon noticed Omi's eyes beginning to flutter open, but as soon as they started to Omi   
smacked Yoiji right in the face "Don't TOUCH me!!!!" he shrieked still a little sleepy   
sounding... yet Yoiji could detect a hint of... Fear?  
  
When Omi's mind was a little more aware of what was going on he relaxed and apologized to   
Yoiji "I'm sorry Yoiji..." Omi's eyes were glued to the ground "...I thought you were   
someone else..."  
  
Yoiji was slightly confused but none the less he had to find out what was going on "Omi...   
what happened to the house?"  
  
Omi looked up at Yoiji "...It.. it's been gone for a long time... so have you.." his voice   
was low and soft, "What do you mean I only went out ONE night... how can they put this up   
in ONE night!??!"   
  
"Yoiji... lets talk about this somewhere less... public okay?" Omi said standing up and   
offering a hand to his friend  
  
Yoiji took the kind offer and started following Omi to somewhere, obviously Omi knew where   
they were going and knew something about this strange place  
  
Omi took him to a rather large apartment and threw his coat off into one corner of the room.  
Yoiji examined the room while Omi walked off  
  
The living room had a nice TV, a small table that sat in front of the couch and he also   
noted the pieces of popcorn that were randomly thrown about.  
  
He walked over to the other room where Omi had dissapered into. a kitchen it was a mess...   
Yoiji never in all his years saw such a... well a mess!  
  
"Would you like something to eat Yoiji?" Omi asked while pulling some sandwiches out of the   
refrigerator that was covered with... pictures colored by crayon?  
  
Omi noticed Yoiji staring at the pictures that decorated the refrigerator. "Ha... you like   
them?" he said taking a bit from one of the sandwiches  
  
"Ummm... why are they there?" Yoiji wasn't sure what else to say. "Because Ken wanted them   
there..." Omi said while taking a seat "So Ken's here too?" "Omi nodded and laughed "You   
think I would own those?"  
  
"I guess not... so where is Ken?" Yojij took a seat across from Omi "Ken's probably...   
uhhh... Coaching now!" Omi beamed   
  
*A lot of things might have changed but one thing you can always count on Omi's cheerfulness  
...* Omi had got up and grabbed two cola drinks for them he handed one to Yoiji and started   
to drink the other   
  
"So.. What about Aya where is he?" As soon as he said that Omi nearly spit up his drink   
"Whhhhh.... uhhh.... A..Aya... i..is.. gone.."   
  
"What do you mean gone?" Omi got up and walked over to the refrigerator. he put the   
sandwiches back away still looking in the refrigerator he said.. "Aya left a long time   
ago... so it's not worth talking about okay... just leave him alone!!"  
  
Yoiji could tell Omi was crying he didn't need to see his face to tell that. Yoiji got up   
and walked over to the now trembling youth... he was crying alright... crying hard  
  
Yoiji wrapped his arms around the boy and gave him a hug. Omi quickly latched onto Yoiji's   
jacket "Yoiji where have you been!?!" Omi asked still crying fiercely  
  
"Omi... I don't know what your talking about I was gone one crummy night... what happened?"   
Omi immediately pulled away   
  
"One night!?!" Tears ran unchecked down Omi's face "One night... Yoiji it's been almost two  
years..." Yoiji froze in shock *Is he really telling the truth... no it..it couldn't be   
true... I wasn't gone that long. was I?*  
  
"What ARE you talking about Omi I left last night, and here I am the very next day!" "Yoiji.  
.." Omi's crying slowed as a thought popped into his head "... What was the last mission you  
remember?"  
  
Yoiji looked at the boy strangely for a moment trying to figure out how that could help   
their situation "...We were hunting down Shwartz for the.." It was then that Omi interrupted  
him "Shwartz's?! oh, Yoiji there is no more Shwartz. and hasn't been for over a year!"  
  
Yoiji was speechless *No more Shwartz?... how? when?* Yoiji walked over to Omi and grabbed   
his shoulders shaking him a bit "When did this happen Omi!?! When!?!" Omi closed his eyes   
and turned his head   
  
Yoiji let go "..I'm sorry Omi but what?.. how? I know I went out last night.." He took a   
seat and tried to figure out what all happened. Omi walked over to him and patted him on the  
back "It's okay Yoiji-kun" Omi had stopped crying and his bright smile had returned  
  
"I understand how you feel... well kind of. It's not every day a missing teammate returns   
from who knows where" Yoiji was happy to at least have found Omi. even though things were   
confusing he had somebody  
  
There was a silence in the room that was rudely interrupted by a loud crashing noise and..   
"I'm Hooooommmmeeee!!!!!!" Yoiji recognized that voice right off. there was only one person   
it could be... "Ken!!" Omi practically bounced into the living room  
  
Yoiji stayed where he was and listened to the conversation in the other room. "Your never   
gonna guess what happened today Ken!!" "You ate more of that horribly   
fatting-sugarfilled/topped cake again?" it was quiet for another moment  
  
"Well that too... but how did you know?..." Yoiji couldn't hear them say anything until Omi   
spoke again "Well I ran into an old friend of ours!!"  
  
Omi pulled Ken into the kitchen "Look it's Yoiji-kun!!" Ken stared... and stared.. and   
stared. Omi waved his hand in front of Ken's face until Ken started to blink  
  
Yoiji smiled and waved "Hi Ken!" Omi pulled Ken over to a chair and amazingly got him to sit  
down. "Yoiji's got a problem and we need to help him with it. after all he IS a friend" Ken  
looked at Omi and pointed at Yoiji "It's Yoiji..."  
  
He looked back at Yoiji then Omi. then back to Yoiji. Then he reached across the table and   
grabbed Yoiji's collar and pulled him closer "Where the hell have you been!?! I looked   
EVERYWHERE for you!!"  
  
Yoiji pulled away from him and looked at Omi "Oh... I better explain this... or at least try   
to Yoiji can you wait in the living room?" Yoiji nodded and headed for the couch. he could   
hear Ken and Omi arguing and talking  
  
He sat down and found out... the couch was one of the most comfortable things he had ever   
sat on. slowly he began to drift off to sleep wondering when the other tow would be finished  
talking  
  
The talking stopped when they heard the front door open again and "KUSO!!! Omi!?!? OMI!!!!"   
Yoiji sprang up to identify the new person. the voice was familiar but... he couldn't place   
it exactly  
  
He looked and saw a young boy a little smaller then Omi dumping bags down on the ground. his  
hair was a dark blue color. he was bent over digging through one of the bags but soon stood  
up "OMI!!! I know your home come help me!!"  
  
When the boy turned his face was very visible. Yoiji was shocked Omi and Ken ran into the   
room this time it was Yoiji who was staring strangely "N...Nagi?!?" was all he could say   
*What's he doing here and why is his hair blue?!"  
  
End part one....  
  
  
  
Soooo... anyone want to comment one my story be it good or bad I'll take it!!! Yes I know   
where is Aya...  
What happened to Yoiji and Why is Nagi's hair blue? I will make a part two to this so beware  
HAHAHA!!  
  
  
  



	2. Whitecrossing2

Yes everyone I DID make a part Two!! I had to... does anyone like it? hate it? feel anything  
towards it? if so please tell me I would really like to know! ^_^  
Nagi:"You turned my hair BLUE!!!!!!" Hawking: *Hides*"Yes Nagi-kun but I have a good reason   
for it so don't kill me" Nagi:"It had better be good!" Hawking:"It is!" *Pushes Nagi back   
into other room* "He really is gonna be mad... I hope you all enjoy this fic. I really do   
love Nagi-kun so please no one be mad"  
Okay yes, yes... every fanfiction writer must put this one down.... I don't own any of the   
Weib Kreutz of Shwartz or anyone else from that show... we really have to be reminded of   
this every time...  
***********************************************************************************  
  
White crossing: part two  
:Things left unsaid  
  
by:Hawking  
***********************************************************************************  
  
  
It was a little bit later everyone had settled down a bit and they were all in the kitchen   
drinking a cup of coffee.  
  
Though they had calmed down Yoiji still wanted and answer to his question... "...What is he   
doing here?"  
Ken and Omi looked at each other waiting for the other to speak. Nagi glared at both of them  
  
  
Omi:"Well umm.... okay here's what happened Nagi... is a... living with us now. he's a nice   
guy and all and he's not with Shwartz or anything like that" everyone stared at Omi  
  
"Okay uhh... we... hmm... I went to school and Nagi was going there too. it took a while but  
we got to know each other. and I found out he was really a nice guy and all that" Omi   
smiled then sipped his coffee   
  
Yoiji stared for a moment longer "Okay... let me get this straight.. you guys think I   
dissapered two years ago?.." the other three bobbed their heads   
  
"You moved into a new place.." they bobbed again "Nagi is living with you..." again they   
bobbed "...and Aya is where?" Nagi shrugged, Omi almost choked on his coffee and Ken just   
glared  
  
"Well?" Ken's face lightened up a bit "I'll tell you later. okay Yoiji" Yoiji was puzzled   
but hey most everything in this place had that affect on him  
  
Yoiji's gazed turned to Nagi... to be specific Nagi's hair "What?!" Nagi shouted slightly   
annoyed. the older man had been doing that even since they saw each other in the living room  
  
"Your hair is blue..." Nagi looked at his own bangs then back at Yoiji "Yeah.. and?". "It   
wasn't blue last time I saw you"  
  
At that Nagi looked at Omi with a slightly annoyed face, Omi hid his face. soft little   
giggles could be heard from him  
  
"Well... it wouldn't be blue if SOMEBODY hadn't have put blue hair dye in my shampoo!" Ken   
was laughing, Yoiji was glad to see them all happy but still that didn't help him out in his  
situation  
  
"Guys... this is nice and all but... I would really like to find out what happened..." Yoiji  
said looking at the others, they had all stopped laughing   
  
Omi got up "Yeah.. Don't worry Yoiji-kun we'll help you after all were still friend's   
right?" Yoiji looked at the smiling boy "Yes we are" Omi's smile grew bigger  
  
"Well.. even if this is under strange circumstances we have a small reunion, and this   
reunion calls for a bit of a celebration..." Ken said also rising "Here. Omi, Nagi go get   
some good take-out food so we don't have ta cook" Ken handed Omi and Nagi some money  
  
Nagi "But I just got home" Ken pushed Nagi into the other room. both Yoiji and Omi strained   
to try and hear what they were saying, but the couldn't tell  
  
Nagi came walking back in "Come on Omi" he started to walk off Ken looked at Omi it was then  
that he followed Nagi out the door  
  
Ken turned to Yoiji and slammed his hands down on the table "Okay that's it Yoiji all joking  
aside.. Where have you been?"   
  
Yoiji stood up he remembered Ken's temper well... in the end it was usually a fight. and if   
that happened he didn't want to be slowed down any  
  
"Look Ken. I woke up only hours ago to find that the house I used to live in is a shopping   
mall. Everyone tells me I've been gone for two years. Nagi is staying with my friends.   
Weiss Kreutz has disbanded?. oh and even if it hadn't were missing someone!!"  
  
Ken's face lightened up a bit "Look Yoiji.. I'm sorry.. it's just all of this is..." Ken   
took a seat "..Overwhelming?" said Yoiji also sitting back down  
  
Ken laughed a bit "Yeah.. but still we've gotta find out what's going on.." he looked at   
Yoiji "..You might want to stay here for now" "I sure will.. this place is so strange.."   
  
Ken held a cup half filled with coffee in his hands. Yoiji knew it wasn't Ken's because Ken   
had gulped his down in a second. Ken swirled the cup's contents looking at it. he looked as   
though his mind was somewhere else  
  
"Ken?" Ken didn't look up he barley even acknowledged the fact that he had been addressed   
"hmm?" "Where's Aya? Ken you said you'd tell me later... well it's been later"  
  
Ken looked up and right at Yoiji "It's a long story.." "Well I have all the time in the   
world" Yoiji said crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair, Ken nodded "Okay"  
  
"It all started when you went missing... we tried looking around and found no sign of you,   
Aya seemed really distressed by it.  
  
He was almost frantic, and well I asked him why one day. he told me "I.. I love him Ken...   
I tried not to believe it but I can't stop it. I wasn't sure at first but when he dissapered  
I knew.. I should have said something to him.. anything.."  
  
I told him I wouldn't stop looking for you. he regained his cool and we all started back   
on our search. finally we ran out of places to look around here so Aya and I decided to   
look elsewhere... some other country maybe  
  
Omi was going to stay here just in case you turned up. everything was ready for our   
departure but then one night...  
  
There was a phone call Aya got it after a minute or two he was out the door. I can safely   
say I've never before seen anyone run that fast  
  
He didn't even hang up the phone so I picked it up. the other person was still there. it   
was the hospital... Something about Aya-chan  
  
Aya didn't come back that night or most of the next day. so Omi and I went to the hospital   
Aya was there... Aya was crying and rocking back and fourth, Omi went to find out what was   
wrong. I went to talk to Aya  
  
Omi came back a little bit later he looked so sad he grabbed my hand and pulled me away   
"They said Aya-chan... died last night..." I know Omi continued talking but I wasn't paying   
attention.  
  
We all went home Aya just went up to his room. he didn't come out of it not even for   
Aya-chan's funeral, Omi and I would bring him some food he ate some of it but not that   
much. he wouldn't talk to either of us  
  
I thought if anyone could help him it would be you so Omi and I agreed that I still needed   
to go and look for you and I did  
  
I went all over the place searching for you. I would call home to see how Aya was doing and  
all that according to Omi. Aya was eating more and even talking. although he still had   
trouble with it all he was recovering.. but slowly  
  
I must admit one day I did call and Omi wasn't the one on the other end it was Aya. he   
didn't sound too good. better than the last time I saw him though.  
  
After a while only Aya got the phone and he would talk to no end. I am sorry to say I even   
had to hang up on him and next time I called he was started back up where he left off.  
  
I stayed away searching for almost five months before I finally gave in. I ran out of places  
to look. I caught the earliest flight back home and went. I was really gonna suprise the   
guys. but by the time the flight landed and I managed to get a cab it was way too late.  
  
It was raining and I really didn't want to wake either of them. took my stuff up to my room   
and dumped it off. I change into some dry cloths and then I realized...  
  
I hadn't eaten any real food in so long so I figured I get a snack or something and go to   
bed. I was quiet and careful not to make a sound as I worked my way to the kitchen  
  
As I approached it I could hear a soft whimpering and a strange voice I followed the sounds   
and they brought me to the kitchen  
  
I barely opened the door I could only see one person so I carefully snuck in. it was Aya he   
was saying something I couldn't make out. it was to quiet  
  
"Aya is something wrong?" I asked walking closer to him. Aya turned to me he had a smile on.  
but something about it was disturbing  
  
That's when I noticed Omi... Omi was agenst the wall and Aya was in front of him. As I got   
closer I noticed Omi was crying and Aya held his wrist tightly  
  
"Aya what the hell is going on!?!" I asked seeing Omi cry is one of the few things I really   
can't stand. Aya looked at Omi then me  
  
"Oh.. nothing much... by the way welcome back Ken you should probably get some sleep" he   
said still with that dumbass smile  
  
"Like hell I will!! Aya what's wrong with you?" "Oh nothing" he said casually. That's when   
Omi spoke up "Ken-kun help..." I walked right up to Aya "Let him go now or I'll make you let   
go!" I was stern and serious  
  
Aya just looked at me and chose to just ignore me. so I punched him in the face he fell down  
along with Omi  
  
Aya moved fast and hard and before I knew it I was down on the ground with Aya standing in   
front of me "Oh Ken ken ken.. you really shouldn't hit people it's not nice" "Fuck you" was   
all I could think of at the time.   
  
Aya shook his head "Your stupid and by the way I'm leaving..." he started towards the door   
but stopped near Omi. I scrambled to get back up  
  
"While Ken's being nasty your still nice... so I'll see you another time Angel" he laughed   
and hopped out of the room  
  
That was the last we saw of him. I moved over to Omi "Omi?..." he looked at me and smiled   
"Hi Ken-kun" was all he said to me before falling unconscious  
  
I was alright in a little while but Omi was hurt badly... so I took him to a hospital. he   
was unconscious for five days  
  
When he woke he was bright and happy like normal. when we got home he started acting strange  
. like something was gonna kill him right there and then  
  
He couldn't sleep. I gave up and asked him what had happened he never answered me. I finally  
decided it would be better to leave and live elsewhere. so we moved. Everything's been fine  
since then  
  
Yoiji's eyes were almost as big as saucers, his jaw had dropped long ago and he sat stareing  
in utter shock at Ken   
  
"Aya?? our Aya!?!" was all he could manage Ken nodded "I know I almost couldn't believe it   
myself.. but hey it's over and done with"  
  
They sat there in silence for a while.. but the it was broken by... "WERE HOME!!!!" Nagi   
shouted, both him and Omi headed with a few bags of food into the kitchen  
  
"Why so glum looking... Yoiji don't worried we'll find out what's going on" Omi said patting   
Yoiji's shoulder then hopping to the fridge to retrieve some soda's  
  
The four sat down and ate, "Ken's teaching now!" Omi said out of the blue, Ken blushed   
slightly "Well.. it's not.. exactly teaching.." Omi giggled "Okay he's Coaching at an   
elementary school" Yoiji just smiled at least they could relax some..  
  
*It's kind of nice.. not having any missions to go on.* Yoiji thought, the four engaged in   
some small talk over their meal.  
  
Elsewhere a lone man stood clad in a total black outfit, he sat stareing out of his window,   
thinking, trying to come up with something to do. he had passed the point of boredom long   
ago  
  
That's when a young boy ran into the room, he made his way to the man in black and bowed   
"Gomen... I have this for you, they said it was very important and you would want it   
immediately" the boy set a note down near the man and ran out of the room  
  
He stopped looking out the window and glanced at the note the boy left, his slender pale   
fingers picked it up and careful opened it  
  
It had more than a note in it, picture's of Yoiji were in side of it, he looked at the   
photo's the quickly read the note, a devious smile played across his lips as he rose up   
and started towards the door "Time to play"  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************************  
Hawking: "There all done with part two ^_^ hoped you all liked it feedback is very   
welcome... and thanks to anyone who did actually send something I really appreciate it ^_^"  
Nagi:"That's no excuse to make my hair Blue!!!!"  
Hawking:"But you look so cute with it" *Runs*   
Well bye and thanks for reading it, and yes there will be a part three!!! Hahaha!!!  



	3. Whitecrossing3

Part three ^_^ yay *dances around* it took me so long to finish this little thing... but I   
like it, umm.. it's a little different then the others. I was like in a very different mood   
while making it.  
I don't own any of the Wieb Kreuz characters, and yes like and ungodly number of fan's I   
wish I did, but I don't see it happening... in real life that is ^_^  
Oh and continuing on my rambling, thank you to everyone who has sent me something about   
this story!  
I'm happy that people are sending comments, it's nice ^_^ now on-to the fic  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
White crossing: part three  
:Let the game begin  
  
by:Hawking  
  
*************************************************************************************  
His fiery red hair blew back behind him as he ran down through the large halls, when he   
reached his destination, a pair of lovely carved wooden doors he didn't stop, he never let   
anything get in his way these days, be it alive or dead.  
  
He slammed the doors open and continued into the large room, the moonlight covered the room   
with it's radiant glow  
  
He made his way to the sleeping figure laying in the bed, he made no sound as he crept   
carefully next to the bed so as not to wake the sleeping one  
  
As he reached his hand down towards the figure another hand snapped up and caught his, it   
pulled him hard enough to send his whole body flying onto the bed, the figure had moved   
quickly, and was now hovering over him  
  
"Your getting loud in your old age" the figure said with a smile that was one of a kind,   
"And your getting heavy" he said from under the figure also smiling, they both started   
laughing  
  
The man rolled back onto the bed next to the red head, "I see you got my little gift?" he   
said leaning on one hand to give support to his head, the red head nodded, then looked him   
in the eyes "...Were those real?" he said flatly  
  
"....Would I lie to you?" the man said in a teasing tone, that got him hit by a pillow from   
the now sitting red head "Of course you would!!" he turned his back to the man and crossed   
his arms  
  
The man moved next to the red head and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close, he   
leaned so his mouth was right next to the red head's ear "I wouldn't lie about something   
like that... besides you know I want to have a good excuse for dropping in"  
  
The red head turned and faced the man, quickly he grabbed his head and pulled him close,   
their lips met in a passionate kiss  
  
After that the red head smiled "..Well I'm going to go get ready.." he started to get of   
the bed but was stopped by a hand "Wait.." the man said with a smile "..That can wait for   
tomorrow"   
  
The red head thought about it for about two seconds before nodding in agreement, after all   
they had time and what better way to spend it then together.  
  
Elsewhere Yoiji had been sleeping, this new place was strange and he still wasn't   
comfortable in it, but then again considering what has happened no one would, but that   
wasn't what woke him up.  
  
What woke him up was the blood curtailing scream from the other room, he got up and ran   
towards the other room but tripped on a small table sitting in the hall, *Damn this place   
is so screwed up!!* he picked himself up and continued into the room  
  
The door was filly open, he looked in and saw Ken sitting on a the side of a bed, he had   
his arms around Omi, he gently rocked the small teen, saying words Yoiji couldn't exactly   
make out but from what he could Ken was trying to calm him.  
  
Yoiji walked into the room and made his presence known "What happened?" he asked walking   
closer to the pair, Ken looked at Yoiji, his eyes were full of pain and worry.  
  
"It's just a bad dream that's all..." Ken said looking back down at Omi, Nagi floated into   
the room behind Yoiji, his hair was beyond frizzy.  
  
"What's wrong?!? did something happen?!" Nagi asked looking around the room, Ken just looked   
at Yoiji and Nagi then said "Look guys it's late and you should probably go and get some   
sleep, we'll be fine"  
  
Ken couldn't fool Yoiji, something was really wrong and Yoiji was going to find out what, he  
had never before seen Omi like that, but he left the room and Nagi followed.  
  
They walked into the kitchen where Yoiji made some coffee, "Any idea what's going on?" Yoiji  
asked plainly.  
  
"No... I've never seen Omi acting like that before... Ken's so protective of him" Nagi said   
with a slight smile on his lips  
  
Yoiji handed the Japanese boy a cup of coffee, "Hey Nagi?" Nagi looked at Yoiji "Hmm?" "..I   
was just wondering, why aren't you still with Shwartz?"  
  
Nagi sipped some of the coffee "Well... to tell you the truth, I got sick of them... they're   
oles" Yoiji shrugged after all he really didn't care for the members of Shwartz either.  
  
After drinking their coffee Nagi got up "Well I'd love to stay and chat but I have school   
tomorrow, so I'll see you in the morning" Nagi left the kitchen  
  
Yoiji sat up with his thoughts for a while longer then decided that it would be best if he   
actually did try and get some sleep, after all he wasn't accomplishing anything by just   
sitting there.  
  
He got up and headed to the room he had been sleeping in, but on his way he stopped at Omi's  
door and looked in.  
  
Ken was still sitting on Omi's bed, but Omi had fallen asleep, Ken was holding the small   
blonde close and running his hand through Omi's hair.  
  
Yoiji couldn't help but smile a little, after all it was quite a cute sight, but none the   
less he needed some sleep, so he went to bed.  
  
The next morning....  
  
Yoiji felt the bright sunlight hitting his eyes and flopped the covers over his head, it   
was too early for thinking he just wanted sleep.   
  
But something was tingling at the back of his mind, he couldn't exactly place what it was   
but he was sure it would come to him sooner or later.  
  
He then heard a knocking at his door and a soft voice "Yoiji.. it's time for breakfast, you   
better come or it will get cold"  
  
The voice sounded very familiar but he wasn't sure where he heard it before, it wasn't Omi,   
or Ken's and he knew it wasn't Aya.  
  
*Who the heck?* he bolted upright suddenly remembering what had happened, He was in this   
freaky world, freaky time.  
  
He managed to pull himself out of the bed and put on his clothes, then he stumbled over to   
the door and walked out.  
  
There Nagi stood right outside of his door looking straight at him for a moment, the n he   
started down the hall, Yoiji followed him into the kitchen.  
  
There was three plates with eggs on them sitting on the table, Omi was eating on of them,   
Ken was eating some cereal and Nagi sat down and ate one of the other plates of eggs.  
  
Yoiji sat down and Omi smiled at him "Good morning Yoiji, I hope you still like eggs!" Yoiji  
looked at the plate before him, The eggs sure smelled good and he was really hungry, so he   
ate them.  
  
After breakfast Omi and Nagi got up "Well we've got to go to school now... but I'll see if   
I can find anything to help you out Yoiji" Omi said before he left the room, Nagi waves bye   
and left the house with Omi.  
  
Yoiji looked at Ken "What was that all about last night?" Ken looked Yoiji straight in the   
eyes, Yoiji could see a lot of pain and hurt in Ken's eyes "I.. it was like that when Aya   
left... I don't know what went on between those two..."  
  
Ken's hands clenched up into fists "..I shouldn't have left him.. he'd be fine if I hadn't   
have gone..." Yoiji looked away from Ken   
  
"I wish I knew what happened to me, if I hadn't had disappeared then things would be like   
old times... but still it did happen and all we can do is find out what exactly it was"   
Yoiji said, Ken nodded  
  
Ken then left to seek answers for what had happened, while Yoiji stayed at home, after all   
if other people noticed him that might give them a little more attention then they wanted.  
  
Later...  
  
"God I'm glad that's finished..." Nagi said swirling his book bag around "HA.. What's wrong  
you don't like Mathematics?" Omi said in a teasing tone as he nudge Nagi in the arm  
  
Nagi glared at Omi "I never said that..." he then smiled "...but then again I never said I   
did like it" Omi and him shared a good laugh.   
  
Suddenly Nagi stopped laughing and fell to the ground, Omi stopped walking and looked down   
"Nagi?" Omi heard laughter coming from behind him.   
  
Before he could turn to see who it was he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. he   
felt his body hitting the ground and heard a wicked laugh before everything went black.   
  
No one really seemed to notice the two men practically throwing the two teenagers into   
the back of their car, and even if they did they wouldn't dare try anything.  
  
After all the two men were very intimidating, and looked as though they would kill you   
just for looking at them the wrong way.  
  
They both hopped into their car and roared off down the way, both of them were laughing,   
"What a fun game!!" the one in the passenger seat commented, still chuckling a bit.  
  
"Looks like were at round one" said the other who had stopped laughing but still retained   
his evil smile, "..Now let's get the rest of the players".  
  
Ken paced through the house frantically, it was 9:00 PM, Omi was never that late, he knew   
something was wrong, very wrong, but he wasn't sure what to do.  
  
Yoiji looked at Ken, though he didn't say anything he was also very worried about Omi, but   
in this new place he didn't really know what they spent their time doing.  
  
"It's okay Ken... Omi's a big boy an-" Yoiji didn't get to finish his words "NO!!" Ken   
screamed, "It's not okay, Omi could be hurt or, or I don't now what, but what if something   
bad happened and I wasn't there AGAIN!!"  
  
Yoiji tried to think of a way to calm Ken down a bit, he's temper was taking control   
again "What if nothing happened?" Ken looked at Yoiji then sighed "Maybe your   
right... i.. I just worry sometimes.."  
  
Ken flopped down on the couch next to Yoiji, Yoiji gently nudged Ken in the ribs   
"What if he had a hot date?" he teased, Ken started to blush a little, "Omi?... dating.."   
Yoiji noticed Ken was starting to get glass eyed and starring off into space.  
  
"Ken?" Yoiji shook his friend a little to get his attention, for it seemed words weren't   
going to do much, "You like Omi huh?"  
  
Ken smile at Yoiji "Yes.. why? I thought you did too.." "I like him yes... but not the way   
I was talking about." Ken looked slightly puzzled at this.  
  
"What I'm asking is, do you like Omi more then a friend? you seem to be acting in that   
way." Yoiji stated, Ken was now blushing quite a bit, and trying to hide it.  
  
"Ken?.. have you told him this yet?" Yoiji asked concerned, Ken shook his head, "Why   
haven't you told him this? he might feel the same you know" Ken looked at Yoiji.  
  
"Look, I fell in love once, I at least knew we both felt the same about each other, what   
if you both feel the same and something does happen to one of you? imagine, if you could   
have told him but didn't"  
  
*Why do I bother?* Yoiji wondered, "It's not that Yoiji..." Yoiji looked at Ken curiously   
"...I just... Omi is the most important person to me.. and if I did tell him... what if he   
hated me for it?... then I'd be loosing him, loosing the best thing in my life."  
  
"Yes but you could gain something most everyone wants, but can't always get... a chance of   
love" Ken pulled his knees to his chest "....maybe I will then, after all if you could tell   
I'm sure it won't be long before Omi can"  
  
They both smiled, Ken was again lost in his daydreaming, Yoiji got up "I'm going to get   
something to drink, okay" as he got off of the couch he noticed a bright orange letter on   
the floor near the front door.  
  
*Funny, that wasn't there earlier.* he made his way to the note and picked it up, he   
carefully opened, and pulled out a little note, it wasn't very long but he read it   
"Ken!!!" he screamed and ran to his friend.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Yay it's finished!! *happy dance* now I know it was strange and all but, I was mind fried   
okay... the next part is going to be a little more... unmessed up I guess you could say.   
And yes there will be another part Hahaha!!! ^_^   
Thank you all for reading it... because I'm guessing that if your reading this it means   
you've been reading the other parts too ^_^  



End file.
